Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods for monitoring of a connection in an exchange system in a telecommunications network
Background of the Related Art
Data networks are primarily used for networking computers, for example, PCs with servers. Methods and arrangements in which applications installed on computers control and monitor communication systems and communication connections are generally known as CTI solutions (CTI=Computer Telephony Integration). Both communication system ports and connections between ports can be controlled and monitored in this manner. The respective connections are temporary communication channels between two or more participants of one or more communication systems.
When a CTI solution is operating, data with control and status information is transmitted each time between a communication system and a CTI application (CTI application program). For this purpose, the communication systems provide special interfaces for exchanging data, the CTI interfaces. Likewise, the applications and/or PCs provide a corresponding CTI interface for this data exchange. For this, the CTI interfaces of the communication system and those of the application are connected with one another via a data line or a data network. The maximum number of CTI interfaces is limited on one communication system so often a telephony server is connected between the communication system and the applications.
The publication WO 98/51092 AI “Computer Telephony Integration Gateway” shows a public communication network with several communication systems and a private communication network with several domains that each feature computers with applications for controlling and/or monitoring of the public communication network's resources. The arrangement shown features a “CTI gateway” as a conversion device, which changes the type of data sent for controlling and/or monitoring of resources from the public communication network to the private communication network, so that this data appears as the data from one single public communication network, and conversely changes the data that is sent by the private communication network with the applications to the public communication network, as though it had been sent from a private communication network with only one application.
DE 000010159636 B4 describes a method for controlling and/or monitoring of resources and connections by means of exchanging data between communication systems and at least one application, wherein the data have identifiers that differentiate the resources and the connections and the identifiers of the resources are converted during the exchange in such a way that they present themselves as the identifier of one single communication system with subscriber connections for the one or every application, characterized in that each of the identifiers of the connection between resources of different communication systems comprises one local connection number (call ID) of the communication system participating in the connection and one global connection number (call ID) and in that the global connection number (call ID) is transmitted for the application through the conversion so that it is not distinguishable from a local connection number (call ID) by the application.